


Curious Cats

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Cats

Karra had watched silently as Ace mourned her. Of course, she too had someone to mourn, her sister... all the same Ace had not told the difference between her sister and Karra herself, and the girl's soft, pleading sobs had drawn her closer. She had paused, then moved to nuzzle Ace's hand gently, wanting both to comfort and seek comfort from the other girl. Ace meeped, startled and jumped back slightly from this, to her eyes, strange Cheetah person who had just nuzzled her. Karra let a low rumbling purr sound push from her throat, her eyes fixed on Ace's.  
"Who..."  
Ace spoke softly. Karra nestled slowly closer, her mind linking with Ace's. 

[i]It's me... little one.[/i]  
"Karra..."

Ace breathed the name, nuzzling back, pressing her face into Karra's neck. Karra murred softly, a paw-hand raising to stroke the girl's hair gently. Ace began to cry silent tears of happiness as she nuzzled deeper into Karra and warping her arms and legs around her. Karra continued to softly purr, stroking the girl's hair gently, her tongue touching Ace's forehead softly. 

[i]Shhh, little one... I'm here now.[/i]  
"I know…Karra....my Karra....I need you."  
[i]In which form, my darling?[/i]  
"This one."  
Karra purred softly, kissing her sweetly. Ace purred and kissed Karra. Karra murred and slowly deepened the kiss. Ace mewed into the kiss submissively. Karra purred softly. 

[i]Lose those clothes little one.[/i]  
Ace did as she was commanded. Karra purred, her tongue curling easily around Ace's nipples, one at a time. Ace gasped, meeped and mewed. Karra purred. 

[i]Such beautiful noises, my kitten. [/i]  
"Oh Catkin... take it...take my v-card...it’s yours...please I want you to be my first."  
Karra purred and kissed her gently, her paws taking over from her lips. 

[i]My precious kitten, I love you.[/i]  
"And I love you my beautiful Catkin."  
Karra purred again, lovingly nipping Ace's neck. 

[i]My Ace.[/i]

Her paws slid slowly between the girl's thighs. 

[i]My sweet girl.[/i]  
"Catkin...ohhhh Catkin."  
Karra purred and slowly licked and kissed her way lower, slowly licking at Ace's clit. Ace mewled loudly.   
[i]Shhh, kitten…[/i]

Karra soothed, moving to slowly press her tongue deep inside the girl. Ace Gasped.

"Ka...Haahhhrrr ha Ha..Raaaa!"

Ace mewled her legs wrapping around her Catkin's neck and upper head holding her in place. Karra mewed and continued to lick and press inwards. Ace began bucking her hips in time with Karra's licks. Karra mewed and sped up. Ace meweled louder and louder. Karra sped up further. 

[i]Come for me... my kitten.[/i]  
Ace mewed and came apart.


End file.
